devokedevmahadevfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva
Shiva, otherwise known as Mahadev, is the main male protagonist of the TV series Devo ke Dev Mahadev. Shiva is the third member of the Trimurti, as well as the God of Destruction. He was initially married to Sati, but tragically lost her due to her father, Daskh. Fortunately, he was reunited with her when she adopted a new incarnation: Parvati, who performed a severe penance to win him for her husband. Powers and Abilities: As a member of the Trimurti, Lord Shiva is powerful beyond imagination. Ability to Grant Boons: He is easily pleased by his devotees and whoever prays him never leaves empty-handed. He even broke the laws of nature by not allowing Yama to take Markandeya, freeing the latter from death itself as well as giving him the mantra to fend off death from others (Maha Mrityunjaya Mantra). POWERS: At the start of the series, we only see him teleporting to Daksh's palace when Sati called him using the belpatra (Episode 1). Mostly, he only shows his teleporting powers. Episode 22 The first time we see his powers in the series were when Narad Muni had purposefully sung in a cacophonic voice, which made the heavenly singers lose their consciousness. To repair the situation, Lord Shiva appears on Narad Muni's calling and sung such a melodious raga that not only the singers regained their consciousness, it also hypnotised Sati to dance to the music. Lord Shiva's music was so powerful that even after it ended, Sati remained in a confused state, her mind still on the music for many days after that. Episode 32: When Vritrasur tried to attack Sati, Lord Shiva came in to save her. He was able to create a force field, which protected Sati against the demon's attacks. He was also able to repel a thousand arrows created by Vritrasur using only a gesture of his hand. Lastly, he drove Vritrasur away by creating a shockwave using his trident. Episode 48 Sati had gone into yog nidra and Rishi Kashyap had told that if she remains in this state till sunset, she will remain in coma forever. Then Lord Shiva came and just by his touch, Sati woke up. The thing to note is that whoever had tried to wake Sati before Lord Shiva had failed- including Ashwini Kumars, the best doctors, as well as the power of the nine planets. Episode 50 Daksh tried to lift a Shivling that Madanike was praying to so that he could break it. Madanike then prayed to Lord Shiva to break Daksh's arrogance. Answering her prayers, Lord Shiva made the shivling so heavy that even when Daksh used all his strength, he found himself unable to lift it. Episode 53: Shiva demonstrated pyrokinetic abilities by setting a temple which Nandi was building on fire. Episode 54: Shiva demonstrated the ability to manipulate his size, as seen when he became as enormous as the galaxy and decides to destroy Daksha. It was only through the combined efforts of Vishnu, Brahma, Lakshmi, and Sati that he could be calmed down, coincidentally removing the curse of non-worshippment on him (given by Daksh).